Please Tell Me Why
by MamaKax
Summary: Kagome thought she could run from it. She thought she could leave her past and her love behind, but as her daughter gets into trouble then she has to go back to the place where she belongs,and dreads. as she sees the man she hates and lets her daughter gr
1. Naraku dead and the incident

A/N: alright i know im writing a sess+ rin story but i really just need to do another.. so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because i already typed Broken butterfly, and i just know it isnt going to be the same as last time, so i just ... well my stupidity. its slower for me typing it this time.. because i already typed it. any ways enjoy this one. 

This story is more or less about kagome, and kouga's daughter. kouga one night looses his control over his full inner demon, and rapes kagome. there is more but i dont wanna give it away... even though it might be in this chappie.

oh and there is no naraku in this story. it takes place right after the final battle, in the middle of the night. there will be refrences to the final battles.

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, RAPE. MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD.

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS !

ok now that thats settled on with the story!

"It's over," Inuyasha said. He was standing over the corpse of the recently decesed Naraku. Kagome stood by his side looking proud. If she hadn't returned from her time the others might have been dead. Sango was badly wounded in her stomache, and was being aided by the leacheres monk Miroku, who for one in his life wasn't groping Sango. For once he might have been showing some morals.

"Yes, its over." Kagome repeted taking back what she had thought aboput Miroku having maners, as she saw him swiftly reach down and kiss Sango. This time it looked as if she didn't mind his letcher antics. Kagome looked away blushing. How she wished Inuyasha would love her like he used to love Kikyo. She didnt know why, but she felt sorry for the way Kikyo died. To be torn in so many ways it wasnt plesent to watch. "Forever... Right?" She had to ask. It was probably the question on top of every one's mind.

" It should be, my wind tunnel has disapeard from my right palm," Miroku spoke revealing his holeless palm. He smiled he was not going to be sucked into an empty void at the peak of his age.

" It should seem it has," Sango said smiling at Miroku his eyes lit up like a childs on christmas. and Sango looked happy. Kagome was jealose Inuyasha would never feel that way about her, she was only kidding herself. The one kiss that they shared, it ment nothing to him she was almost possitive of this.

" It is over Kagome dont you worry about it any more," Inuyasha said placing his arm aound her. Kagome had no idea how wrong she was, Inuyasha loved her more than life in its self. But Naraku came to make their life a living hell, pulling them apart when they had just began to grow closer together.

Kagome twirled the sacred jewl in her hand, when she had purified it in shards they would turn pink. Now that it was whole it was a light shade of blue. The only possible cause for this must have been that the jewl had never been truley pure before. It must have always had some form of evil in it. " Then we must hide the sacred jewel so no evil creture can find it again. we have to put it back inside me. Back where no one can find it again." Inuyasha looked stunned but nodded his head.

" Your right Kagome." Inuyasha said he was disapointed he wanted to be a full demon, but he knew kagome was right. " If we want it to stay out of the wrong hands, then we must put it where no one can get to it again." Every one was shocked at his reply they all knew how much he wanted to be a full demon... would he really give that up for kagome? The answer is yes, he would. " So how about we have a feast... In our names as the great who defeated naraku?"

" I agree" sango said standing carefully

" I second that motion," Miroku said putting his arm around Sango helping her walk.

" Then lets go hunting Miroku." Inuyasha said they both took off leaving the girls alone. Sango was smiling like a teenager who just had sex for the first time in her life. Sango layed back on the grass, as she allowed kirara to cuddle into her side as she sighed happily. Sango was in love, it was obvious and it was so bad now that she ciouldnt hide it. So was Kagome's jelosy, she turned red and repetedly kicked a tree.

" Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked sitting up, and making Kirara growl a bit. " Why are you angery? Naraku is dead this is a joyus occasion. You shouldnt be harming trees." Kagome turned around she looked like she was ready to cry. Her face was red as if she had been holding back tears for hours. In Kagome's caase it was years.

" I dont want to talk about it Sango," Kagome said looking down she began to pick up sticks and putting them in a pile. " It's not like any one can do anything about it." Kagome sulked. it was not usually like her since coming to the fuedal era she had become a stronger female, and basically learned not to cry or sulk over miniscule things. Kagome was now a senior of 17. How she made it to her senior year with out being held back was a mirical. she didnt even know how she did it but it was magic. Exspecialy since her senior year was almost over she could spend all the time she wanted in this era. Maybe one day Inuyasha would love her it was worth a try right?

" Oh i know what this is about..." Sango smirked, standing up her side still hurt from their previous battle but taunting Kagome like a child was fun. Mainly because Kagome was always butting into other's love lifes and returning the favor was quite refreshing for her. " Kagome loves Inuyasha, Kagome loves Inuyasha." Kagome said nothing she just looked down. Sango knowing Kagome thought Kagome would get arngery, and embaresed and start yelling in self defense. but it didnt happen witch shocked Sango to no end.

" Your right Sango I do love him, but I know he will never love me in return. I dont know what to do..." Kagome said a few tears rolled down her cheeks after her words of truth. Kagome gathered more sticks and placed them in a neat pile. " He was only using me to get the jewl shards, i was only a shard detector to him and nothing more i dont know what to do..." Kagome confessed

" Wow Kagome I dont really know what to tell you..." Sango said seriously it wasnt fun now that Kagome loved Inuyasha that just took all the fun out of teasing her. " But I can tell you to enjoy yourself tonight with this meracuals feast the boys will bring home. We can worry about Inuyasha later, Tonight lets just have some relaxation." Sango's reasoning must have been spactacular because Kagome perked right up.

" Yeah your right, he is only a guy, lets get a fire going for the guys when they get back." Kagome stated plainly. and the both gathered more wood, and began the fire. By the time the guys got back they had sacks off food, carrots radishes potatoes two deer, and a pig, and shippo who was sitting on top Inuyasha's head smiling like a cat. Inuyasha was smiling his boyish smile. that was strange, but considering the situation it semed fine, it seemed like nothing was out of place.

" Yes Inuyasha said let us feast, untill we can feast no longer!" Inuyasha said triumphantly as he and Miroku gutted the deer, and the pig. they cooked it as they told Shippo about the glorious battle. Shippo was forced to leave, because of him being a child, and not yet able to battle in the ways necasary to defet a monster such as Naraku.

It became late very fast, and most of the party had fallen asleep, exept for Kagome. She Couldnt sleep she had tried for hours, but sleep just wouldnt come to her. she decided to take a bath, in the hot spring, about a quarter of a mile away. Quietly she gatherd her bathing materials, and didnt bother to wake Sango. She looked so peaceful in Miroku's arms why disturb what they had, even if she was insainly jelous. Kagome left the camp site, with her things under her arm.

Kagome sat in the hot water crying for an hour. she had washed herself, and was now just basking in her sorrow of the darkness of the night which enveloped her. Kagome thought she herd a noise. But that was stupid how could she, it was almost morning and everyone should be rejoycing about Naraku's death... She must be the only sad perso alive. How pathetic. But she herd it again. she ducked down into the water, and turned to see Kouga. his eyes were glazed over with red he looked mad, yet sad in a way. she had seen this on only one other person. Inuyasha, when he lost control of his demon senses. Oh no Kouga has lose control. What was he going to do to her? Kagome backed away slowley deeper into the lake while Kouga climbed into the lake, striping himself one artical of clothing at a time.

"No Kouga go away GOOOO!" Kagome screamed it was to bad that no one could hear her cries for help. he punced on her and dragged her to shore. she was kicking and screaming all the way. HIs eyes were red as blood, and nothing was snaping him out of his trance. " HELP PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME!" she yelled continuosly untill Kouga threw her harshly onto a rock and positioned himself between her plumb wet legs. " KOUGA NO PLEASE STOP THIS!" he didnt listen he roughly kissed her. Kagome fought back, and bit his toung, making her ingest some of his blood. Earlyer that evening the Inu gang preplaced the jewl into Kagome's body, and celebrated the lands new purity.

Kouga slid inbetween Kaome's legs into her sacred area. She screamed in pain, But Kouga didnt care. He kept thrusting in, and out in and out. Not caring for kagome's pain, just his pleasure. He pounded into her for hours letting himself release into kagome's body. All along not knowing the change happening within her body. Kagome cried the entire time he was doing his busness. she kicked and screamed and bite him... none of it phased him. he just kept fucking. after a long while he stoped from exaustion. he must have come at least 10 times. seman was just dripping out of Kagome. Kouga left naked and Left kagome all alone to cope with what had happeed.

"kagome dressed, and walked back to the campsite. eveyone was still asleep Kagome crawled into bed, and relesed silent tears into her sleeping bag. Sango awaoke and herd her friends tears, but thught nothing of them because of their conversation earlier. Sango let her weep till she slept.

AN: ok I made the rape short because of retards who take offense easily. i hope you all like this chappie i love you all so review. and in the next chapter i think you all will hate me but it has to be done. Ok i Also tried my best to do well with my grammar and shit so be proud of me... i love you all again review, and ummm Boo his boo... ok im tired and going to bed so laterz... Oh and Broken Butterfly is offically on hold so yeah i will even tually type it up but it will be a long time so yeah bye now!

The world is going under, and our goverment is helping it along.>1000


	2. Can you tell me why?

A/N: alright i know im writing a sess+ rin story but i really just need to do another.. so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because i already typed Broken Butterfly, and i just know it isnt going to be the same as last time, so i just ... well my stupidity. its slower for me typing it this time.. because i already typed it. any ways enjoy this one.

This story is more or less about kagome, and kouga's daughter. kouga one night looses his control over his full inner demon, and rapes kagome. there is more but i dont wanna give it away... even though it might be in this chappie.

oh and there is no naraku in this story. it takes place right after the final battle, in the middle of the night. there will be refrences to the final battles.

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, RAPE. MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD. 

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS !

ok now that thats settled on with the story!

before i go know that if i dont update for a while then is my excuse: I'm either eating breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. --------------- they are almost as sexy as ruper grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

" Inuyasha," Shippo said quietly walking beside the irritaded half demon. Inuyasha was hopping around every where searching for Kagome. He had woken up the morning after they had defeted Naraku to find Kagome was missing. He had smeeled her tears everywhere, and some scent of that bastard wolfe Kouga. He had to find Kagome, he needed to tell her how he felt. Besides she wouldnt leave without running it by him first . She knew better. so she was around here some where.

" What?" Inuyasha said climbing a tree, and jumping from branch to branch. The are was crystle clear, and the scent was fading. He had been searching for days. So had the others.

" When is Kagome coming back" Shippo asked struggling to keep up with Inuyasha's great speed. the small fox cub was on the brink of crying. the cub didnt know what to do Kagome was like his mother, since the thunder brothers killed both his parents. He didnt want to be left alone again, that would very well break him.

" How should I know? Dont ask me you little runt." Inuyasha said cruley and ran faster twords the bone Eater's Well. he had to be sure she was alright.

"Inuyasha where are you goin'" Shippo asked trying to keep up, but failed seeing as to how he is tiny, and has less energy than the pissed off half demon.

" I have to see if she went home... I have to know." Inuyasha ran through the woods, and to the anceint tree where he and Kikyo parted, But where he and Kagome met. He stared at the tree for a moment and growled obseane things twords it.

" I'm going to find you Kagome, And one day we will be together. Not because you deserve it, because I love you. he said as he jumped in to the well. Inuyasha expected to be engulfed in an bright blue light as usual, but this time he just landed hard on the bottom, near the skeleton of Lady Centipede. her bones were disposed of in this well after her seconed death, and have remained here since. " What the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled jumping out of the well and jumping back in again, like it was some sick exercise. It had been almost an hour of jumping in and out of that cursed well, before he gave up. For a while he did nothing, but then he did something no one ever thought was possible. Inuyasha cried.

It wasnt one of those sob fest cries, it wasnt one of those crying spree's in which even drinking a nice big glass of water wouldn't help. A single tear ran down the side of his right cheek. I know it may not seem like much, but for a man, or i should say a boy like Inuyasha it was everything he had hoped would never happen. Grown men, or boys dont cry because the one they loved was lost. they were supposed to tough it out and deal, but Kagome was diffrent. Kagome made him shed tears. Kagome would be the only woman to ever do that to him. he was so disrought that he didnt notice anything around him the wind and all else were a total oblivian to him, he didnt even notice when dusk came.

"Hey Inuyasha i thought you said men dont cry" Came Shippo's voice from the shadows. Inuyasha jumped about three feet, and then landed like a cat who had just been tossed in water. Inuyasha just turned around and said nothing, " Inuyasha whats wrong? Is Kagome not coming back?" Shippo asked meekly, and looked like a small Inu pup for a moment. It made Inuyasha smirk and rub the kitsune's head father like.

" I dont think so kit... I cant even get through the bone eater's well... I dont know..." Inuyasha said. He had shed his tears for Kagome. he was sure more would come but not in front of shippo.

" But I want Kagome... " He wailed tears came from his eyes anime style, and he sobbed. He sobbed the way a little boy should sob, the way that Inuyasha couldn't. " Who is gonna take care of me now? Kagome was like my mother! No Kagome is my mother... I want my mother" Shippo cried out. Inuyasha grabed the little cub, and held him like a father now. He let the kit cry into his fire rat kimono. the kit cried so hard there was a ring of tears on Inuyasha's Kimono, and it clung to his chest like static.

" Don't worry runt, I'll take care of you..." Inuyasha said, The kit held him tighter, and cried harder. "Hey" Inuyasha smiled patting his head lightly instead of his usual hard hits.

" What?" Shippo asked through a sobbing voice.

" Lets go get some food, I Bet Kaede has some food cooking for us." Inuyasha said holding the cub by the nap of the neck so it wouldnt hurt him.

" Ok..." Shippo said still saddened tears streamed down his face still but not as bad as earlier. they walked, or Inuyasha did. " Hey Inuyasha... I wont tell that you cried" Shippo said Inuyasha smirked a saddened smirked.

" What ever kid..." he said. They walked back to Kaede's village. Every day for the next 16 years Inuyasha tried to get through the well. For the first 12 he wanted to get through to tell Kagome how he really felt, for the last for years, his love grew to dispise, and he just wanted to make it through that well to tell Kagome off. To make her feel the pain that she made him feel, and every one eles. Expessaly that little runt Shippo. Now Inuyasha cared, now he just wanted what he couldnt have. Never would he grow to hate her like he and Kikyo had for a while, but he would make it clear that he was the stud, that she would be his bitch. but in a painful way. he wanted to twist her a bit. It pained him to think like that but in the end he didnt know why. His lonleness for a lover was like something you couldnt explaine. His heart went sour he was basicly more irritable, and couldnt fight as well. ( Simplest terms .-). He just didnt know his day would come...

11111111111111111111111

"Gee... thanks Hojo" Kagome managed to say. It had been almost two weeks that she hadnt been to the feudal era, and she was lonly as all hell. She missed Inuyasha, but after what happened with Kouga how could she face him. She just couldnt do it. This was greater than any battle that she had faced, even the final battle with Naraku. " I dont know what to say." Kagome took yet another basket full or medicinal herbs from Hojo. He certanly was a giving person.

" No problame Kagome," He said scratching the back of his head nervously. " I hope they help... I mean you have made a meraculous recovery in the past two weeks" He was nervouse for some reason but Kagome didnt care she was nervouse for her own reason, and didnt much care for his.

" Yeah umm Hojo I'm tired so im going to go lay down so that i can rest up for graduation tommorow." Kagome said holding her stomache. all of a sudden she felt like throwing up. And didnt know why.

" Hey are you ok? You looke seriously ill Kagome." Hojo asked he went to touch her arm but she jerked away. She still wasnt totaly over Kouga's and her's little incident at the hot spring.

" Im fine just go away ... i mean i will see you tommorow 11:30 at the gym alright." He nodded solomly and left. HE turned back once or twice to see if she was still there, but she wasnt there."

Kagome was in the house all alone. Her mother was out shoppig, Souta in School, and Gramps was in the hospital. Poor old man had a heart attack when he herd what had happened to Kagome. Kagome fell to her knees writhing in Pain. Her head ached, she made it to the kitchen on her knees, and threw up into the garbage can. And then fell on the ground. Something was happening. Her teeth hurt so bad they felt like they were going to fall out, her nails grew out painfully, and her hearing she could here the sound of a fire bell, almost two miles away. What was happening to her? Why was this happeing to her? Kagome passed out from all the paine, but before she did she whispered, " I wish none of this ever happened"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I might have the measeles, and Broken butterfly might be up dated soon thanx to a totally awsome person, that i dont know i i should name or not.! any ways measles mean more of storys and that means you pple are happy so yay ! but first i need more than 2 people to read the damn story so if any one dose read this please review so my self esteem rases a little bit! love you all bye

The world is being destroyed, and the goverment is just helping it along100 


	3. Murder, Reuniting, And surprising news

A/N: alright i know im writing a sess+ rin story but i really just need to do another.. so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because i already typed Broken Butterfly, and i just know it isnt going to be the same as last time, so i just ... well my stupidity. its slower for me typing it this time.. because i already typed it. any ways enjoy this one. 

This story is more or less about kagome, and kouga's daughter. kouga one night looses his control over his full inner demon, and rapes kagome. there is more but i dont wanna give it away... even though it might be in this chappie.

oh and there is no naraku in this story. it takes place right after the final battle, in the middle of the night. there will be refrences to the final battles.

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, RAPE. MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD.

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS !

ok now that thats settled on with the story!

before i go know that if i dont update for a while then is my excuse: I'm either eating breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. --------------- they are almost as sexy as ruper grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

" Miss Higurashi, I wonder if you would mind answering this question for us?" A rude teacher said loudly, and arrogantly. She had been sleeping. A girl about sixteen raised her head. Her hair was tied back into a tight pony tail and her fangs glared a bit as she growled. She hated being awoken exspecally since she was having such a nice dream. She sat up, and didnt notice the note stuck to her forehead before the teacher did. He snatched it away making a punky red headed wolfe demon next to the girl flinch.

" Hey, Mister Takemaru Dont you think Takara should be at least able to function correctly before you confinsate drool glued possessions of her's?" The red head asked he was worried, for some reason but the teacher new not why.

This imparticular red head was not the neardy looking freckled. he was muscular, tall, and had a good face. his eyes were a deep shade of green, and they looked like something after a storm. his voice was perfect, basically think of the perfect blonde guy, and leave all the facial and body features. Just change the hair color to red. ok if you know rupert grint...( actor from harry potter... extreamly hott! RON WEASLEY DUMB ASSES) red like his.

" No Karasu I think i will read it hear, and to the entire class. And the fact that she drooled all over it during her slumber, proves that once more she needs a detention... and if this little note has anything to do with you, then you both will have detention with me all week." Mr. Takemaru said like an ass. The entire class went into hystarics. Karasue sank back into his chair while Takara still tried to wake herself.

" Hey Karasu, i lost that note you gave me at the begining of class..." She said wagging her tail slightly. it was a deep brown the same shade as her hair, but it wasnt at its full potential right now. Rikku the girl behind her had been brading small knot like brades into it. Takara turned around slightly cracking her back in the process and saw this. She graoned, and let her head fall beck onto the desk hard. Lifting her head again she looked at the teacher.

Takara had blue eyes like the sky on a clear day in the middle of augst. they were beautiful, the envy of most girls in school. her body was perfect as well, fully developed. her brests made all the guys stare, and her ass didnt help matters either. she wasnt cool, or popular, but every one new her, weather they liked her or not. most every one didnt. the same went for Karasu. Takara was an outcast, and only had Karasu for a friend. and he her. Guys only talked to her for chance that they might get laid. But they had none.

" Idiot" the teacher stated plainly, Takara growled loudly. she was angery now seeing that Takemaru had her note. when she was angery she looked just like her father, not that she knew who he was. She had never met him before, and not like she ever wanted to. Kagome didnt talk about him, and she wasnt the least bit interested in him. " Dont growl at me you little bitch" the teacher said. Demons were treated like other people, but some treated them like whites treated blacks. cruel and unfair. He wanted so bad to slap that girl... it wasnt that anything was wrong with her, he was just a demon racist. Karasu was treated just as poorly, if not poorer. Karasu was Takara's only friend, and Takara was karasu's only friend. There was only one other person in their friend ship, Rikku. the three were almost in every class together.

Takara, and Karasu were diffrent no lie. Every one thought they were something totaly wrong with them. Takara didnt have a dad when she was born, and Karasu's mother left when he was a baby leaving him with an abusive father. Karasu's dad was so slobbering drunk all the time, they he couldnt even buy his own brandy. and that was pretty bad, considering that his father was a porn star. Karasu worked for every thing he owns, Takara was the same way, only she didnt like people spending money on her. she felt it was wrong and that she could do things her own way. Most kids in Japan dont know what it is to be indipendent, they relay to much on their parents, other than themselves.

" You are a worthless piese of shit the both of you. Educating you both is a waste of your parents tax dollars." the teacher said responding to Takara's growl. now Karasu began to growl. This teacher needed to be fired and with a quickness. " If you two dont want to be suspended for threatening a teacher then you bother better shut the fuck up and stay awake you little whore."

" Fuck you, you cock sucker" Takara screamed stepping forward and getting in the teachers face " i havnt done shit this time, and if your gonna get me suspended for something stupid do it for this." Takara spat in his face, and walked outof the classroom and back to her home. Karasu watched her walk out and just stayed in his chair looking at the teacher. He didnt move smile, or say any thing. Rikku ws the one who finaly spoke up.

" Well arn't you just wonderfull today?" she asked sitting down. But before she did she grabbed the note from the teacher, and shoved it in her bra. So that the techer couldn't get it.

" You watch your tounge young lady." he said. Rikku smiled. she stuck her tounge out and crossed her eyes, to get a small glimmer of the tip from the side of her nose. she was a human, so he smirked, and brushed the offense aside. Karasu smirked at her antics, she looked like a 10 year old who didnt want to go to bed on time. this got the teacher's attention. " You young man will go to your deans."

"Why? what the fuck did I do now?" Karasu stoos up and yelled

" insabodanation" was all he sad and he pulled him up and shoved him out of the class. he taught the rest of the day. not another thought to what was happening to the kids, and what was gonna happen to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cant belive that," Kagome said. Over the past years she had changed alot. her hair was longer, and a little more tinted twords brown, and her eye color had changed completly from brown to green.

" Mom, he called me a whore. He hates demons, if he could he probably would have killed me due to the fact that i am a wolfe demon." Takara said sitting on the couch. and pulling her hair back into a pony tail, making her bangs fall down in front of her face. her deep blue eyes looked pissed, and ready to kill.

" You know there's nothing we can do about it. with the way this goverment is babe they are looking for any reason to lock up demons. we cant do shit and thats the way life is." Kagome spoke to her daughter sitting next to her on the sofa. Kagome took her new aquired demon nails, and scratched her daughter's back. Kagome could remember when Takara was little, and She would scratch her back to get her to stop crying. Takara always loved it, and still does. " you are so short tempered, just like your fath..."

" Do i remind you of him?" Takara asked looking in her mother's eyes. Kagome just sat there and said nothing. this pissed Takara off even more. " Don't do that" She yelled standing and growling indistinct words.

"Don't do what?" kagome said confused and stood up tryiong to calm her daughter down. Takara did nothing, but back away. " Please tell me what in gods name am i doing now? dont do what because you are making no sense."

" Don't sit there pretending i dont exist or i havnt asked a serious question and saying nothing like i'm a lunatic trying to tear your head off." Takara screamed again. Still said nothing . Takara growled out the words. " your doing it again"

" I'm sorry you've traped me into corner where nothing i say is going to be the right answer. Give me a break Takara. What is it going to take to make you happy?" Kagome asked looking at her daughter, and raising her arms in the air to emphasize the fact that nothing makes her happy.

" I am happy... I just want to know why you arn't" Kagome looked awayand she thought. She knew she wasn't happy but she tried as hard as she could to keep Takara from knowing that. Kagome never thought of her as a reminder of an accident that happened 16 years ago. But sometimes no matter how much she loves Takara she couldnt help but feel that way.

" Don't worry about me everything is fine sweet heart." Kagome tried to reason. Not only with Takara but with herself.

" Don't feed me that bull shit mom. I see the way you look at me some times.! You look like you hate me... Like you dont even want me here!" Takara shouted Kagome didnt even try to deny that sometimes that was how she felt.

"Takara look..." Kagome tried but she couldn't find words to make her feel any better

" Don't say another word to me im leaving live out the rest of your life with this Inuyasha guy and i won't be there to ruin your life again." Takara said and ran out the door.

" Son of a bitch" Kagome said and stormed out the door in search of her daughter.

"Why if it isn't one of my worst students Karasu." A man said. Karasu had been sitting on a park bench minding his own buisness when the call came. The man he knew as his teacher Takemaru. Karasu didnt look behind him to see the man. he just sat there. When his father recived the call from his school he wasnt happy. Karasu had been dragged home, and beaten severly. Karasu no had a black eyes, and probably a broken rib or two. " Why dont you answer me? are you too afraid to say something back?"

" Fuck you I didnt do any thing why cant you leave me alone?" Karasu aske whipping around after being pushed off the bench. This man didnt really care about living to much if he was pushing a demon around. Karasu now saw three men including his teacher.

" This is that brat that gives you so much trouble?" one of the men asked looking at the other man

"This should be easy," the other said cracking his knuckles.

" This is one of them, alright boys the sooner we finish with him the sooner we can go and find his little whore Takara." the teacher said. " They both need to be taught a lesson, the girl is more how do you say fistey."

" If you so much as touch Takara I will kill you, you arogant bastard." Karasu growled while backing up. The Men continuasly steped forward, until Karasu was backed up against the jungle gym. He could move back now farther.

" Well you can't kill me, if you are already dead." His teacher said, and raised his hands, and punched Karasu right in the temple. Then all the men jumped in, and began kicking, and punching Karasu untill he fell to the ground writhing in pain. One of the men kicked Karasu in the head, and Karasu's eyes turned bright red. He began growling uncontrolably, and when the teacher kicked him in the face, Karasu grabed his leg, and broke it. The sound was terrible, and his scream of pain was music to Karasu's ears. He couldn't control himself, he went and took his claws which had grown to an abnormal size, and cut one of the men's throats. the other screamed, and ran away. Karasu wen't back to the teacher, and grabbed his head and turned it so that his face, was in his back.

He went to chase down the other man who had run away, but some one grabbed him behind his arms, and held him tight. Karasu struggled against the force, he was almost free when he herd it speak.

" Stop Karasu! You have to stop for the love of god stop!" It was Kagome. He didn't know where she had come from, but he knew enough not to disobey her. He calmed from his angry rage, and returned to normal. he turned around, and looked at her, and relised what he had done.

" I couldn't stop, I Couldn't stop" He repeted over and over again. He rested his head in the crook of Kagome's neck, and cried, he cried like a baby. she saw the condition he was in, and sympathised. " They were gonna kill me, and then they wanted to kill Takara." He sobbed into her neck.

" You can't say here, We have to hide you." Kagome said grabing his hand, and pulling him. He didn't move... He just stood there frozen. She had an idea where to hidehim, but she didnt like it at all. " Karasu If you ever want to see Takara again, or have any kind of future you will come with me now." Kagome yelled her eyes grew wide and tinted a little.

" I can't go home, My father will kill me." He whispered his hands were covered in blood, and there were some splashes on some parts of his face.

"Your not going home Karasu..."

" He knows where you live."

"Your not going to our home either" She said as he finally began to walk, " We have to hurry, before the police get here c'mon!" He followed her back to her house and into the shrine where he and Takara were never alowed to play when they were children.

" I thought we wern't coming here?" He asked as they entered the shinto house that had the well in it.

" We won't be here for long" She said opening the gate, and shutting it behind her. " Wait here i need peace offerings before we leave." Kagome said as she ran out of the shinto gate, and to the house. when she came back she had her old yellow back pack, full of stuff she looked like she could tip over.

"Whats all that for?" Karasu asked looking cluless at her bag.

" These are the peace offerings" She said pushing the lid off the well, and shivered remembering the first time she went down this well. She also remebered geting bit by Lady centapeid. Unfortanatly she still bore a scar from that encounter. she sighed and looked twords Karasu. " We just needed a shit load of choclate ramen, and soaps, a few loli pops, and were fine now. oh and we also needed a bunch of chips!"

" Do I wanna know?" he asked trying to help her but she refused. she also shrugged and grabbed his hand. " What are we doing, Where are we going?"

" Sweetheart we are going back to feudal Japan." Kagome said as she sat on the edge and swung her legs over. "Lets go," Karasu followed suit. his tears had now dried, now his face just showed pure fear.

" Miss. H. This has got to be the craziest thing you have ever..." Thats as far as he got, before she pulled him over the ledge with her. Soon both of them were engulfed in blue light, and it felty like they were falling into a dark oblivian. Soon they both landed at the bottom of the well. KAgome landed on both of her feet, and karasu landed on his ass, he then got to his feet and began freaking out. " WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" he yelled as kagome began climbing the sides of the well twords the top.

" Start climbing we have a long walk to go." She said reaching the top, Karasu was still at the bottom looking at heer like she was mad. " We have to get there soon, or the police will suspect im hiding you, and i have to find Takara she ran off again, and i can';t leave you to fend for your self here... there are to many things willing to kill a pup like you. So lets go now!"

He did go, for the longest time they walked in silence. The walk was short they had only just reached Kaede's village, but the walk felt like forever. Kagome began to look worried, and she pulled her hand into Karasu's, and whispered, " We need to get through here as fast as possible." He nodded, and both of them began to sprint through the village. They had passed a few huts, when a man in blue robes shot out from one, and stood in thier path.

" DEMONS BE GONE OR SUFFER MY WRATH!" He shouted, he sounded familier., Then a woman steped out, and took a battle stance.

"Shit" Kagome swore taking her bag off, and relesing Karasu's hand. " Look We come in peace, We mean this village no harm!" She said

" This village only trusts one demon, Inuyasha. How do we know that you are not here to kidnap our children, and burn down our homes?" This was the woman, she also sounded familiar. Kagome knew them both. She just hiped Inuyasha wasn't around. then things would go from bad to worse.

" Miss. H. what are we suposed to do?" Karasu asked scared he had killed enough people tonight he didnt want to kill any more.

" If you let us pass we will do no harm to you or the villagers, Miroku." She said, and made the two strangers gasp.

"How do you know his name?" The girl asked raising her hiriskos ( Can't spell it) and looked ready to battle.

" Don't worry I know you too Sango..." Kagome said, stepping forward " We have buisness with Kouga I will explain every thing later." Kagome tried walking forward some more, and re grabbing Karasu's hand, and having him hold the backpack. Litte did she know that they were being watched from the shadows, by an angery halfling.

" Miss. H. Should we just go back to the shrine... just let them kill me or what ever... i dont want to die in a time where no one will miss me." Karasu said shaking at the too obstcals, his cowering was a definate sign of fear.

" No one is going to miss you in our time either, You can make friends here..." Kagome spoke louder, and more in charge. she grabbed Karasu's wrist, and pulled him forward. The two people were still standing in the way. Karasu smelled another person around, and wondered if Miss. H. did as well. He wanted to say something, but her words had struck him hard, she was right though the only ones who would miss him would be Takara, and her...

" Demon leave now, or the great Haynou ( once more cant spell it im sorry) Inuyasha, will destroy you on sight," The two said in unison. Kagome smiled, and relesed Karasu's arm and moved further twords the two. She smiled, and chuckled, as she walked into the light comming from one of the homes of the villagers.true Kagome looked diffrent, but still the two warriors recognised her in an instant. " Kagome!" they both said together once again.

" Were you two really gonna attack little old me, and this strapping young gentalman?" she asked retreving Karasu.

" We thought you were not coming back." Sango said running to her and hugging her. Miroku did the Miroku thing, and groped Kagome's ass and Sango's at the same time.

" Nothing I love to see more than two long lost friends sharring a warm embrase together." Mirku said as both females slapped him.

" We talked about this Miroku..." Sango began but was cut off by a new voice.

" Yeah monk, aren't you married now? you are such an asshole." He spoke, the he turned to Kagome, and spoke again, " And you are a bitch what the fuck do you think you are doing coming back here like you belong?" he yelled Kagome did not flinch, aven though she did want to cry.

" I am sorry Inuyasha, but I have no choice, I have to take Karasu to Kouga's caves, it is the only place he will be safe." Kagome tried to reason.

" Who is Karasu?" He asked, as the young wolf raised his hand behind Kagome. " Is he your lover or something? I will kill him!" Inuyasha made a jump at the boy, and Karasu still hid behind Kagome.

" Don't be stupid Inuyasha, Karasu is my daughter's best friend..." Kagome had relised she said to much, as she saw Inuyasha turn red. Steam seemed to come up from his ears. " Inuyasha it is a long story, and i dont have time to explaine, i have to get home, before people come and take my daughter away forever." Kagome said, and relised that tears were trickling down her eyes.

" You are going to explain, if you want to go another step forward." So she did she did it as fast as she could so that she could get Karasu to his new destination. Inuyasha grew ever angryer, and Miroku and sango just sat in awe. as she finnished a teenager about Takara's age steped out of a hut, and called to Miroku.

" Daddie the twins are flinging their meals again." She was beautiful, and she did look just like Miroku. both sango and Miroku smiled.

"Thats our eldest Child " both said at the same time. and both said their goodbyes, and went into the house tot ake care of the other children.

" He raped you..." was all Inuyasha could say lookign at her. " and you turned into a wolf Hanyou ( cant spell it sorry)."

" Im sorry..." was all Kagome could say The entire time Karasu was silent untill he had to cough. Inuyasha looked at him with sme simpathy, and smirked.

" Sorry kid, but it sounds like you did a good job on those kills." Inuyasha said, and then looked at Kagome, as Karasu actually chuckled. " I will take the kid to the caves. you get home to your kid... dont put another barrier on the well... i tried so hard to get through the last time." He said grabbing Karasu's sholder, and pulling him close to him.

" I couldnt ask you too..." she said but she could also see that Inuyasha wasnt going to back down off this... '"fine But inuyasha dont try to kill him, after you get him there just say he is a friend of your daughter's and come to my time, we can talk there." he nodded, and Kagome kissed both on the cheek. she hugged Karasu extra hard, and whispered into his ear. " This will be over soon, I dont know if you will ever be able to return home again, but it will be better for you here... sonn Takara might be with you... you know how the goverment is." with that she left, and Inuyasha lead the boy to his new home.

" So how old are you?"

"17"

" You ever Roughed it before?"

" My dad is a drunk, and he beats me almost everytime he see's me... anything will be better than that,"

" Hn... how bout your mom?"

" She left with a rich guy, and left me with him..."

" oh, my mother died when I was five... I never even met my dad..."

" The only family I have is Takara, and Miss. H."

" Well looks like your stuck with the wolves now good luck with that..."

"I am a wolfe"

" My apologies" Inuyasha said as they came into the sites of the caves. wolves jumped out at them from diffrent directions, and demons did as well they just walked forward, and walked up to a wolf demon standing in there way. " We need to see Kouga... is the flee bag here?" inuyasha asked. Ginta, and Hakku looked at Inuyasha in awe.

" Why have you come here we thought you hated master Kouga?" they said in unison.

" I do, but this is from Kagome..."

" Oh my Is sister back...?" Ginta asked

"Where was she she was gone so long?" Hakku asked as well...

" Just shut up, and get your flea bag ruler.." Inuyasha said, the two ran into the caves, and seconds later Kouga appeard in front of them. Karasu was in total awe. He just kept stammering over and over...

" your her .. you look just like her... wow! oh my god..." Karasu looked at Inuyasha and whispered in his ear " This is Kouga? he looks just like Takara." Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kouga once more.

" What do you want mutt man?" Kouga asked, more like demanded from the Inu. Inuyasha had the fight the urge to kill him, but he did respect Kagome's wishes. Inuyasha's sent was changing. All the demons could smell it.

" He is a friend of your daughter..." Inuyasha said turning to leave...

" Wait your just leaving me here...? " asked karasu, and Inuyasha only nodded

" Kagome said to..."

" Kagome is back?" Kouga interupted

" She is gone again take care of the ookami..."

" What do you mean my daughter's friend, i dont have any pups..." Kouga said back. Karasu nodded and was ignored by Kouga.

" Well Kagome said you might have to meet her soon too... Your a fucking ass hole, and the only reason im not killing you right now, is because Kagome told me not too... she said that your kid may need to come here as well..."

" You are a lying son of a bitch Inuyasha..."

" Whatever... Hn... Later kid..." and with that Inuyasha left, Kouga looked at Karasu, and he began asking Questions as Inuyasha had.Karasu answered them truth fully.

"Do I really have a daughter?" he asked Karasu, and karasu nodded. they were alone now, the rest of the pack was hunting, or napping. " "What is she like?" He asked this was the last question he had. Karasu answered the only way he knew he could. honestly.

" She is beautiful, looks just like you actually. She has a smile that can stop the world if you can get her to smile. She is smart, I really belive she knows everything. Just beign with her for mear moments can make you feel like nothin bad can ever happen to you..." Karasu saw the shocked and dazed look on Kouga's face, and had to continue before he got the wrong impression of his own child. " But she isn's just sugar spice, and everything nice, she is also the biggest, toughest bitch i have ever met. She is violent, and strong she could take me out. What i said before was true ( Kouga looked shocked at Karasu's change of story) but she is only like that if she gets to know you, and trusts you. it took me 6 years to get that trust. also to tell the truth... like most wemon she is scary... you really don't want to piss her off, she is always ready to fight." Kouga nodded

" Get some sleep kid tommorow I am going to teach you how to hunt." Kouga said at the teenager who looked shocked.

" Where do i sleep?" he asked

" Any where your comfortable where did you sleep before?" Kouga asked in dis beleif.

" Kagome made me sleep on a bed.. fouton... She didnt like me, or Takara sleeping out side, or on the floor..." He explained

" Here you can sleep where you want.. g'night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I am so sorry this up date took so long, i have been very bussy, and my love life totally fuck me over this summer! alright i want reviews please, and if you dont like i dont mind, but in the top autors note i told you the thngs in here so i dont wnt to be kicked off for something as stupid as this story. any ways... i

I apologise for my grammer... im doing this on notebook, and it doesnt have spell check, i would love reviews, and will most definatly try and update soon lots of love, Cassandra!

The world is being destroyed, and the goverment is just helping it along100

XxXxXxXx peace out babe!xXxXxXxX


	4. hurtfull words to saftey

A/N: alright i know im writing a sess+ rin story but i really just need to do another.. so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because i already typed Broken Butterfly, and i just know it isnt going to be the same as last time, so i just ... well my stupidity. its slower for me typing it this time.. because i already typed it. any ways enjoy this one. 

BROKEN BUTTERFLY YAY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD.

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS !

ok now that thats settled on with the story!

before i go know that if i dont update for a while then is my excuse: I'm either eating breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. --------------- they are almost as sexy as ruper grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Higurashi, Takara... Please report to Dean Ogata's office imediatly for questioning." The anouncments said. as if it could get any more embarssing. The new substitute had to make childish comments like ' OOooo what did the big bad wolfe do now?'

Takara walked out of class without a pass, and walked angeerly down to her dean's office. she hadn't dont anything. Seriously she hadn't done anything since Karasu disapeard two weeks before hand. With out him around she had no motive, no insperation. With out him, he delinquent mind seemed to stop turning, but that didn't mean she had stopped being a pain in the ass at home. She wasn't terrible like before runing up and down the halls of the shrine when she knew she wasn't suposed too, or climbing up onto the roof by the drain pipes to freak out her mother. Now she just sat in her dark room under blankets sleeping, or reading. She rarley talked any more. Which drove Kagome off the walls, because even when she did talk it was hard to decipher what she was thinking, but when she didn't talk it was so much harder.

Takara was in front of the dean's door before she knew it, and knocking to get in. The secratary answered the door, and gave her the dirties look she thought she had ever recieved, and the secratary usualy liked Takara. Dean ogata rushed out of his office, and stood in the door way looking at her with no emotion, no hate, no shock no care what so ever. He looked like her just herd his Grandmother died, and he was to blame.

" Please come in Miss. Higurashi we have much to discuss." He said moving so she could enter and Takara spoke the first words she had all that week.

" What am I here for, I havn't done anything in a while." She said, and noticed that her usual seat for getting lectured was curently occupied by a police officer, who didn't look like a nice man as it was. He looked as though he wanted to spit on her, then leave her in an alley to cry for being what she was. " Hello," she said slowley, and looked at the dean, who for once in her entire time of going to this high school looked as though he was feeling some sort of remorse for what ever she ws about to go through.

" Hello, I am Officer Takigawa, and i would like to talk to you about your friend Karasu. As you must know he has been missing for a couple weeks now." Takara nodded, and sat in the chair across from his as dean Ogata had instructed. " Would you be against answering a few questions for me?" He asked while taking something from his pocket.

" Sure, I don't know what good i'll be. I have no idea where he is." She said as she saw what he had retrevied from his black over coat. It was truth serium, She knew now that she was never going to be trusted by any one, and for some reason she felt crushed... she never would have felt that way if Karasu was here.

" Take this, and we will begin. Since you are a close friend to the accused then we have to make sure you are honest. We can't have you hiding any information from us." She took the vile that was handed to her with out a fight. this concerned the dean, for he knew that usualy Takara would have put up a long fight over such a simplicity. For she had done so before.

" Perhaps we should wait." Dean Ogata suggested interupting the officer as he was about to speak. " I mean untill she is feeling well. she is Obviously ill." But he was ignored as the officer began his questioning.

" Where were you two weeks ago on May 17, around 8:45 pm?" He asked, and began writting in his note book.

" I was hiding in the shrine behind my house, and fell asleep crying." She answered, and looked painfuly annoyed thatb she had relesed some diar information.

" why were you hiding?"

" My mother and I had a fight."

" What about?" Heasked, and this is what made Takara flip a bit.

" Why does that matter?" She asked her voice raised a bit in acusation towords the officer. which made him smile, and also made him think she was hiding some thing.

" It could make the difrence of finding you friend or not." he answered tking more notes. " Answer the question please." He looked pissed again.

" We were fighting about my father." She looked even more anoyed then whe they had started. Her eyes flashed red with irritation, and the cop continued, writting some more on his little pad.

" Where was Karasu when all this was happening?" he asked looking at her.

" How the hell should I know?" She said standing, and grabbing a squeshy ball off the dean's desk.

" You do know that Karasu is being convicted of murder, the murder of your teacher actually, and that if by some off chance you are hiding something you will go to jail, for an acsessory to murder."

" Karasu did what?..." Takara asked, Every one knew that both the teacher and Karasu were missing, but none new this. "Why... How?" She asked

" It was all caught on a secerity video at the park." He smiled, and recoreded her actions on his little pad. " The men who were jumped by him, and killed, except for one, all dead. One was in such a shock he went into a coma, and just came out today. told us that some lady held back the demon, and saved him. We asked around, and you are the only girl who talks to him. Or cares enough to hide him away."

" I told you, you pig, I Don't know where he is." Takara yelled, popping the ball. the dean winced, as the police officer got up, and slapped Takara across the face. Her Eyes flashed red,but she did nothing as relasation hit her... the police would arrest her because they thought she knew somthing they didn't.

" I will ask you this once... Where is Karasu?"

" I Don't Know..." Was all she said before she was slapped again. Her lip began to bleed, her cheek was turning brown, and the officer put on his jacket and walked to the door.

" Don't get to comfortable tonight Miss. Higurashi, we will be comming to get you." was all he said before walking out the door. She watched him go to his car with the dean. as he drove out of the parking lot Ogata turned to her.

" Go home. Be with your mother." She said nothing. " Run as fast as you can. they could be heading to your house to talk to your mother now.. go!"

Takara looked at him strangly muttered a un audable thank you and climbed out the window, and ran home back to the shrine where her mother was quite shocked to see her. Kagome dropped all that she was doing and ran out to see Takara.

"Whats wrong... Why arn't you in school?" Kagome asked. Takara looked distraught, and worried for once in her life. Instantly Kagome's mind jumped to the worst conclusion. What if somebody thoght she had something to do with her teacher dying.

" Mom!" She said bending over and putting her hands on her knees, "A Cop Came to school, And they said they're gonna take me away because they think I had something to do with Karasu going missing, and they want to take me away later today." For the first time in years Kagome saw tears in her daughter's blue eyes. For the first time in years she saw her daughter's fear. And her worst dream was comming true. The government was going to take Takara away because of something that she herself did. Takara was actually in hysterics.

" Calm down Takara everything will be ok." Kagome grabbed her daughter's arms and tried to scratch her back to calm her but it did no good. Takara was freaking out.

" What am I gonna do mom?!" She kept asking over and over again. her brown hair had fallen out of her pony tail and was framing her face making her look helpless.

Kagome knew what she had to do, but she really didn't want to do it. Takara would rather go to jail for the rest of her days than go there but there was no choice. It has only been a couple of weeks. would Kouga want her there or would her shun her. She didn't even know how Karasu was, and she still hadn't gone to visit with the others as she had promised to do. How would Inuyasha react to meeting Takara?

She couldn't think of Inuyasha right now, at the moment he didn't matter. She Needed to think of Takara. " Get changed, i'm taking you away. They're ot taking you any where." Kagome said dragging Takara inside while the girl still carried on in her hysterical state. " Get changed now don't take your time!"

"Where are we going?" Takara asked as Kagome pushed her up the stairs.

" Get your fucking ass changed now young lady." Kagome literaly barked like a dog. And Takara jumped, and ran to get changed. Kagome packed many of Takara's favorite things in a big duffle bag. Hair ties, chips, a tank top, a few pairs of her jeans. Kouga had better take her untill things can get worked out. was all Kagome could think. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear police cars drive into the yard. she wasn't aware of their presence untill they knocked on her door.

Takara ran down the stairs, in a new out fit, she looked like she was going to join boot camp. She was wearing snug low cut hip hugging jeans, with a camo tank top that showed off her ample brests and part of her stomache. not enough to see the belly button piercing that Kagome forbade her to get, but got any ways. her tail was wagging behiond her, and she gave a small whine. kagome dragged her out the back door, and in to the shrine.

" Mom they're gonna find us." Takara whispered, as Kagome pulled them into the shinto house with the well in it.

" No They Arnt. They still have yet to find Karasu." Kagome said. Knowing she had said to much, Kagome flinched as Takara looked shocked as hell.

" You Know where he is?"

" Yes I Hid him I had to they would have killed him you know that." Was all Kagome said on that subject as she sat on the edge of the well with the large duffle bag. " C'mon sit like me" Takara complied, for once in her life not fighting with her mother on what to do. " On the count of three jump wiht me."

" Mom What the hell?"

" One"

" Your crazy this will never work!"

" Two"

" Mom your gonna get me killed"

" Three"

" They're here" was all she could say ass she herd a knocking on the door of the shinto house. They were beating on it, and all she could see was a blue light as her mother pulled her down the well with her. The sensation of falling made Takara dizzy, she wanted to faint, and thought this was all a dream. She landed on her ass and looked around to see vines, now growing down the side of the Bone Eater's well. There was no sound in the air, the scent of the air was fresh, and crisp. Breathing in such fresh air seemed to give her more energy. She felt diffrent she felt at home.

Just the air was intoxicating. She wanted to run, she wanted to jump climb... she felt energy she never thought she could have ever felt before. She felt the urge to chase a rabbit, or eat raw meat, which Kagome had never let her do before. looking up she saw her mom climbing up the side of the wall and followed. Her mom turned around and smiled at her, and giggle when she reached the top climbing over. And Takara saw why.

This place was beautiful, It was full of green trees, and there were no buildings any where. The entire shine was gone, and there were no police any where. there were no cars, no smoke filling the air, just forest as far as the eye can see. and the faint sound of children laughing, and playing around in a distant village. Kagome took her daughter's speechless hand, and led her down the all to familiar path to Kaede's village. It was sad to know that Kaede had passed, but Kagome had been gone 16 years.

In the distance , or really close by Takara herd the rustling from leaves, and a new smell. It smelled kind of nice, really nice actually, but for some reason it just didnt apeal to her. She ignored it, surley her mother smelled it but if she did nothing then maybe there was nothing to worry about.

At this time she took the time to notice many diffrences between them., Takara was bigger in all aspects. She was meatier every where, he bottom, her chest, her stomache was perfect , meatie but perfect for showing off. Kagome was lacking in all areas. Basically Takara was a Kouga look alike but with female parts.

She herd the noise again, and whipped around. she saw nothing, but started growling, and this time Kagome stopped to see what was wrong with her daughter.

" Takara whats wrong?" she asked as the noise sounded again and Kagome soon saw the reason. Inuyasha jumped down between the two of them, and began inspecting Takara. He looked almost disgusted, but then he looked curiously as he lifed her arm, and pulled her tail. Takara Swipped her arm away, and punched him square in the face growling ferosiously.

" Who the fuck are you?" Takara yelled as Inuyasha recoverd from the unexpected Blow. He growled, but then herd another growl resignating from Kagome. He whinned a bit, and stopped, and stared at Kagome like a lost puppy. when suddenly another blow to the back of the head was delivered. " I said Who the fuck are you Mutt boy?"

" Excuse me?" He instantly replied getting in the young girl's face yelling. " you better watch your mouth before you get your self killed!"

" Fuck you what do you want ... you fuckin touched me!" she yelled back getting closer to his face. " I will fuck you up Mutt.."

" Yeah you are defanitly Kouga's Kid You just as arogant and annoying." He said calmly Kagome just watched in awe. The both of them were actually getting along. What was up with that, normally anything remotly related to Kouga Inuyasha would want to kill. He Smirked and looked at Kagome though she could tell he wasn't to thrilled to meet her daughter. " It's ashame she doesn't look like you though. Kouga isn't that flattering of a guy." He said to Kagome, who smiled, and laughed a bit.

" You seem to be taking this well." Kagome said, as her daughter stared in disbeief at the random man who fell out of a tree, and started to examine her like some sort of medical examiner. " Im sorry i took so long to come back, but I need to get Takara to saftey. Some people from my time want to take her away from me, and I would rather leave her with Kouga. then have her get killed." Kagome explained as Inuyasha looked like a droid and stared off into nothingness.

" Sure?" was all Inuyasha said he sounded clueless and like he wasnt even paying attention. and Takara couldn't help but like this man right off the bat, he seemed to act the same way twords her mother that she does. This guy who ever he was seemed to have the attentuion span of a child, and she kind of liked it. " So what are we doing with the kid?" Takara burst out laughing due to her mother's facial exspression. her mother sent out a small growl, and Takara instantly ceased her laughing.

" This isnt a joke Inuyasha I Need to get her to Kouga's den, and I need to get back and cover for her, and make it seem like i have no idea where she is." Kagome yelled "its been hours. we should have gotten you there by now... I need to get back! Oh my god Souta!" Kagome continued to rant and rave, and Inuyasha began to drone out on her.

" hi I'm Takara..." Takara said as her mother still screamed aboiut Inuyasha still being an ass after all these years, and how people never change. and then it hit her. This was the Famous Inuyasha. The one her mother was despretly in love with, the one she Cried for in her sleep. he wasnt that bad looking actually. And she liked his attitude. He looks as if he is a lot of fun, and her mother is no fun at all... He completes her! " So your the famous Inuyasha? Its nice to finally meet you... You seem like quite a dick." Takara bluntley said ass her mother continued to rant and rave.

" You don't know when to shut up do you?" Inuyasha growled, and Takara looked down, and a little bit depresed, and smirked . But she still seemed like she was about to cry. Inuyasha instantly felt bad. Why could he never stand to see a girl cry? It always made him nervouse, and guilty. " Oh damnit!... Don't cry kid, yeah i know im an ass..."

" I wasn't crying, i was just a little shocked, you are right." takara admitted while her mother still yelled at the non listening halfling.

" I was right?" Inuyasha sounded shocked

" Yeah I don't know when to shut up." She stated blankley and smiled a bit then poked her ranting mother. Kagome stopped, and Realised her waste of time, and began to freak again. " You need to shut up now." Takara said, as Kagome ignored Takara.

" You seem more up tight then when you left Kagome..." Inuyasha said earing a glare from Kagome, and instantly regreted it.

" Oswari!" She said as inuyasha fell face first ionto the hard earth. Takara went Wide eyed, and laughed.

" Some big feroshios dog you are!" She laughed as she fell on the ground, and earned a glare from her mother, and Inuyasha who could barley get his head off the ground.

" I need to get used to this again," Inuyasha said, and let his face fall back into the imprint he left on the ground.

" Now time to get you there... oh no, how do i get there? I forgot how to get there!" Kagome panicked, and then looked knowingly at Inuyasha, who was standing warily, and dusting off his pants, like nothing had happened.

" Where are me going?" Takara asked realising once more her predicament, and her mood instantly changed again as if she were never happy before. Her mother saw this.

" We need to stop dicking around and get you there, we have been here for hours, and I need to get back, What is poor souta going to do?" Kagome rambled once more.

"I'll take her." Inuyasha volunteered snotty as he usually was. Takara looked Perplexed, as Kagome looked like a saint had just apeared infront of her. She wanted to take Takara there herself, but at the moment there were to many things Happening in the future for her to ignore. Kagome had to prioratize and since Takara was already safe in this time zone Now she had to fix things in the future.

" Alright" Kagome said, with tears in her eyes. " i'm sorry my darling, but this place is your home now. After I settle things in the future, I will stay here as well. Right now though You need to be a big girl, and now kill your father... "

" What are you talking about?" Takara asked getting irritated. " Do you mean to tell me that I can't ever go home?"

" Yes"

" And I have to stay with your rapist?"

"Yes..."

"Explaine to me how this is a good idea?"

"Where eles can you go?"

" uhhh Any where but a rapist's house."

"Takara he had no idea what he was doing at the time."

"Yeah, like he blacked out, rapped you, and decided to leave you alone for 16 years."

"Yeah actually,"

"Mom Cut the crap"

"I can forgive him so can you!"

" How could You Forgive him?"

"Because he gave me you!" Kagome yelled, and Takare lowered her voice to a menicing tone.

" And look at the problames that i've led to." Takara Looked at her mother, and a tear rolled down her eye. " Admit it Kagome I was an accident you never wanted me! I ruined your life, im the reason that yuo failed in life. And you know why i'm here? Three guesses lady."

" How could you think that?"

"Ive seen the way you look at me, With those eyes, the way you look at Hojo. regret, irritation, disgust."

" I have never done that..."

"Stop right there, Grandma always used to tell me how you begged and begged to get rid of me before i was born, and how you never wanted me, You can stop lying to yourself now Kagome, you never loved me, and now this is just the most perfect way for you to get rid of me, with out leaving your self with a guilty consionce."

" Takara, Your grandmother, was the one who never wanted you."

" Fuck you"

" Sweetheart!"

"Leave me alone! You've done what you wanted Now get away from me!" Takara yelled, and ran in the opposite direction. Inuyasha just watched and listened to the argument in astonishment and slight amusment. How could any one fight with Kagome and not be inujured in some unique way?

his thinking stoped as he herd Kagome's tears. it had been years since he had seen her cry, he had forgoten how guilty it made him feel. just as he felt now. Now he felt as though he should have done someting to stop the argument.

" Kagome, It's alright, we will find her and get her to saftey." Inuyasha tried to consol but Kagome looked at him, and sighed.

" That was all so long ago... I really do love her, I just wanst ready for her," she sobbed.

"Kagome it will be alright."

"Inuyasha you know these woods, find her and bring her to Kouga. And make sure he knows I love her." Kagome begged him through tears. she was barley audible and she looked like a basket case, he nose was begining to plug, and her voice became nasaly. " Tell him, I will check in on things when everthing cools down in my time." Kagome said and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. he knew he would never be able to refuse her requests.

Still none the less he nodded, and she smiled. Before he knew what was happening Kagome leaned forward, and kissed him. It was soft, yet demanding, but it was also perfect. Kagome relesed him from her grasps, and ran twords the well.

Inuyasha Ran in the direction Takara took. He was determined to find her, he would find her, then he would have a little talk with Kouga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A/N: alright i want reviews please, and if you dont like i dont mind, but in the top authors note i told you the things in here so i dont wnt to be kicked off for something as stupid as this story. any ways...

I apologise for my grammer... im doing this on notebook, and it doesnt have spell check, i would love reviews, and will most definatly try and update soon lots of love, Cassandra!

The world is being destroyed, and the goverment is just helping it along100


End file.
